Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind
Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind is a DLC expansion of Kingdom Hearts III. It was released on PlayStation 4 on January 23, 2020, and will be released for Xbox One on February 25, 2020.https://www.khinsider.com/news/KINGDOM-HEARTS-3-Re-Mind-Trailer-16210 There are two versions of the DLC available for purchase; a standard edition costing $29.99, and a second edition including a recording of the Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World of Tres-'' Osaka performance, costing $39.99.https://i.redd.it/n51iwz3qdt341.jpg Additionally, a free patch became available shortly before the DLC's release, which grants players the ability to unlock Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades free of charge.https://twitter.com/KINGDOMHEARTS/status/1219092432773681152 Synopsis ''Re Mind – the other tale that unfolded during the climax of KINGDOM HEARTS III. Determined to rescue Kairi, Sora travels to the Keyblade Graveyard a short time before the final battle was to take place. Lacking a corporeal form, he traces the hearts of the seven guardians of light. Through experiencing their personal battles firsthand, Sora is about to discover truths that he has never before imagined. Plot The titular scenario centers around Sora's rescue effort of Kairi. Assuming an incorporeal form, Sora travels back in time to the battle between the guardians of light and the Organization, traveling through the guardians' hearts to reach Kairi. After passing through the hearts of Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Roxas, Sora enters his past self's heart and tries to avert Kairi's fate, but fails. However, Mickey reveals to Sora that Xehanort has hidden the crystal fragments of Kairi's heart as a last resort. Sora finds five fragments in Scala ad Caelum before his past self's final battle with Xehanort, and then traces the remaining two through Riku and Mickey's hearts during the guardians' battle against Xehanort's replicas, restoring Kairi. After defeating Xehanort's merged replicas, Sora and Kairi travel to the Final World to meet Chirithy, whom Sora persuades to return to the realm of light. Sora and Kairi then visit their friends' worlds—reuniting Chirithy with its owner, Ventus, and restoring Naminé's heart—before returning to the Destiny Islands, where Sora vanishes. The "Limitcut Episode" is set one year after Sora's disappearance; his allies have since lead an ongoing search for him, while Kairi has entered stasis after volunteering as Ansem the Wise's test subject to help Sora. During a visit to Radiant Garden, Riku analyzes digital copies of Sora and the Organization's members programmed into Cid Highwind's computer, hoping to uncover clues to Sora's whereabouts through their battles. After the Organization's copies are defeated and the analysis proves inconclusive, Riku is approached by the Fairy Godmother to meet Yen Sid, who suspects that they may be able to find Sora through the dreams of Riku, Kairi, and a nameless girl Sora encountered in the Final World. The "Secret Episode" focuses on Sora, who has become trapped in the Final World since his disappearance. There, Sora encounters Yozora, whom he recognizes as a character from the video game Verum Rex in Toy Box, and whom he learned about from the nameless girl. Yozora claims that he has been requested to save Sora, but questions his identity and battles him in Shibuya. If Sora wins, Yozora fades away before Sora returns to the Final World; if Sora loses, Yozora crystallizes him and goes to the Final World instead. Afterward, regardless of who wins, Yozora awakens in a car while a closing narration ensues in his and Sora's voices, with the battle's victor saying, "None of this makes sense to me." Content Version 1.07 *Two Keyblades, each with their own Formchanges **Oathkeeper (Light Form) **Oblivion (Dark Form) ***Additionally, a combined Formchange titled Double Form will be available. *Main story update *New abilities Main DLC *The Re Mind scenario *Limitcut Episode with thirteen additional bosses *Secret Episode with an additional secret boss *Data Greeting feature *Slideshow feature *Premium Menu *The ''Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World of Tres-'' Osaka performance soundtrack, included exclusively with the second edition of the DLC. Other *Players will be able to select their playable character during the Keyblade War segment of the game, which will be separate from and available after completing the main story. Gallery Renders File:Aerith KHIIIRM.png|Aerith File:Cid KHIIIRM.png|Cid File:Leon KHIIIRM.png|Leon File:Sora KHIII RM.png|Sora File:Yuffie KHIIIRM.png|Yuffie Fairy Godmother KHIIIRM.png|Fairy Godmother Stills Luxord Blind Eye KH3RM.png Xigbar Ponders KH3RM.png File:KHIII ReMind Stills 01.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 02.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 03.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 04.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 05.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 06.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 07.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 08.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 09.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 10.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 11.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 12.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 13.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 14.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 15.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 16.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 17.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 18.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 19.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 20.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 21.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 22.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 23.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 24.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 25.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 26.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 27.jpg File:KHIII ReMind Stills 28.jpg Videos KINGDOM HEARTS III Re Mind DLC Trailer (E3 2019) KINGDOM HEARTS III Re Mind DLC TGS 2019 Trailer (Closed Captions) KINGDOM HEARTS III Re Mind DLC Trailer (Closed Captions) KINGDOM HEARTS III Re Mind DLC Concert Video Preview 1 KINGDOM HEARTS III Re Mind DLC Concert Video Preview 2 References es:Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind Category:Kingdom Hearts III Category:Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind